Trouble In Cullen-dise
by Cumor
Summary: An icy road causes an incident that leaves Carlisle feeling helpless as Esme places her life in danger. Determined that he will not allow her to take such risks again, the Coven Leader steps up to correct his mate's recklessness, but Carlisle finds Esme less amiable towards his methods then he would have hoped. Warning: Contains corporal punishment. Offended? Don't Read.
1. To Know True Fear

**Warning: **Contains non-consensual disciplinary spanking and possible instance of consensual sexual spanking. If you do not find this acceptable please move along. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** All of the wonderful Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am very grateful that she is kind enough to loan them to us. I will not do any irreparable damage... if I did that, I wouldn't have anything to play with and what fun would that be?

**AN:** I don't know, y'all. Not sure where this came from at all. It could be from me trying to think of a circumstance where Carlisle would be wrong, but I really think it is more of a combination of working three double shifts in a row while suffering insomnia in between.

I was working on the next chapter of Dark Justice, which should be up soon, when Carlisle started rambling this idea in my head. It should have been a one shot. Now it's a two and while I think I know what I'm doing, I would like to know how y'all would like to see this play out. What direction do you think this should go? My roommate has made a bid for either "angry" or "make up" sex. Thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions? Please share 'em if you got 'em.

Thanks to my wonderful beta, Splinter, who helps keep me semi-sane.

* * *

Carlisle reclined in bed with his arm wrapped around his beautiful mate who curled up against him as she rested peacefully. Of course she wasn't asleep, but she had drifted into a slightly altered state of consciousness something akin to meditation, and for that he was grateful. It meant that she was still fully capable of relaxing in his arms even after what he had done.

Curling a lock of caramel hair around his forefinger, he sighed softly as he shook his head. It had been an instinctual act. He had to admit that the only thought in his head at the time was based in fear, loss and prevention of any future incidents that could contribute to loss. His fear had caused him to overreact, but he had done nothing more than he would have done had any other member of his family pulled the same stunt.

Hugging her a little closer to his body he leaned over to kiss her brow and inhaled the acrid scent of smoke and singed hair which caused him to shiver. Even after showering, the telltale odor continued to linger as it bore witness to her recklessness. Just as his response had been instinctual, so too had her actions. He could not live with the thought of a repeat of her impetuousness, so he had reacted just as he would have if one of the children had done something equally as foolish. She had broken his first and foremost rule. She had put herself in danger; something the coven leader would never tolerate and something her mate's heart could barely endure.

The icy road was the culprit, but the woman in the blue sedan had been traveling far too fast for the weather conditions. When she hit a patch of black ice and skidded out of control, it was all that Carlisle could do to keep from hitting her. Maybe if he had hit her car he would have been able to control her spin, but he doubted it. Before any of them could act, the blue projectile sunk onto the shoulder and began to flip end over end towards the towering trees. It was only by the grace of God that the car's descent had come to a halt just before colliding with the tree line. Had it continued five feet further, the doctor would not have laid decent odds on the woman's survival let alone the survival of the infant strapped in the backseat.

A ruptured fuel line and a spark was all it took for the crippled car to burst into flames much to the occupant's and onlookers' terror.

While Carlisle was still bringing his car to a standstill, he felt the wind swirl within the cabin as Esme flung open the door and flew from the Mercedes. Before he had a chance to step out onto the road, his mate was extracting the driver from behind the pinning steering wheel. Within seconds of getting the mother free, Carlisle's wife challenged the swiftly spreading flames again to retrieve the helpless infant strapped into the car seat that was meant to keep him safe. As she placed the babe in his mother's arms an explosion shook the surrounding forest sending fireballs spewing from the wreckage and glass and metal debris showering down on the humans and their angel of mercy.

Rubbing her upper arm gently, Carlisle groaned softly. If she had been two seconds slower. If the buckle on the car seat hadn't broken free when it did. Had she been one foot closer to the destruction when fire shot out to lick her skin and singe her hair. Tears glazed Carlisle's eyes as his mind replayed the accident and the various possible outcomes which tortured his soul with a cold feeling of dreaded fear.

The vampire realized that within the boundaries of this life he had never known true fear until today. To lose his mate would be to render his soul. He did not know how he existed before her, but he knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt his life would end with hers. Without her sweet love to sustain him, he would shrivel and die.

Once the ambulance had driven off with the grateful mother, Carlisle was able to turn his attention to his mate. With a snarl of, "Never Again" he had taken her by the elbow and dragged her further from the road and into the dense thicket of the frost covered woodlands. He had the feeling that she knew what to expect and yet she bravely went with him without as much as a backwards glance towards safety and freedom.

Coming to a fallen tree, Carlisle stopped and sat down, drawing his mate to stand between his knees. "How is it that you find yourself in this predicament, young lady?"

His words echoed in his head, sparking a memory from ages long since passed. His mind replayed a vision of a young freckled faced caramel haired girl poised carefully on his exam table. She winced as his cool careful touch surveyed the damage done to her leg, but otherwise remained still and quiet.

"How is it that you find yourself in this predicament, young lady?" He looked up at her with a gentle smile that put the girl immediately at ease.

"I fell out of a tree."

"Really? And exactly why were you up in a tree to begin with? That is certainly not a place that one normally expects to find a proper young lady."

Esme ducked her head slightly in embarrassment. "I was spying on my friend Veronica. She and Bobby Franks... well, I believe that he is thinking to court her. They were taking a walk down by the creek and ... I just didn't want them to know I was there."

Carlisle chuckled. "I see."

"It wouldn't have been proper for them to know."

Carlisle touched the tip of her nose with his finger as he continued to grin. "Actually, Little Miss, it isn't proper for you to be climbing trees and spying on your friends." His exam completed, the doctor leaned back slightly on his stool and folded his arms across his broad chest as his expression darkened. "I must say that if I was your father, I would take you over my knee and teach you a good lesson, though I have my doubts that anything will curb the mischievousness that I can see in those pretty brown eyes."

A most attractive blush colored young Esme's cheeks as she glanced away from the visiting physician.

With a gentle pat to her uninjured leg, Carlisle caused her to look back up at him as he smiled. "Do your parents know why you were up in that tree?"

Esme shook her head. "They didn't ask so I didn't feel the need to tell."

"Then it will remain our little secret, but be more careful the next time you take on the mantel of spy."

Giving her a wink he called for his nurse to assist him in setting the break, while silently realizing that with this chance meeting, the spirited Esme Platt had just stolen his heart.

"What are you talking about, Carlisle? Exactly what sort of predicament am I in?" Esme cocked her head to the side as she studied her clearly agitated mate.

"You know very well what I am talking about, Missy."

With a slight snicker she made to turn away from him, but Carlisle caught her hands and held her firmly.

"Oh you can't be serious, Lover."

"I assure you that I am completely serious." There was a dangerous look in his eye that made Esme tremble slightly. "You broke the rules and you must face the consequences just like everyone else."

"Carlisle Cullen, I am not one of the children and you cannot treat me as such."

"At this moment you are acting just like one of the children when they get caught in some sort of mischief and seeing as it is my venom that flows through you…." He raised a brow.

"I am your mate; not your child."

"You are my mate, my equal, my strength and my very soul… and you are as much my child as Edward, Rose or Emmett. I would hedge the rules for you if I thought that you would correct your behavior on your own, but I know you Esme Anne. I know that put in the exact same situation, you wouldn't hesitate to act in the same manner and I won't have it. I will not have my wife endangering her life any more than I would allow the same behavior in my children."

"And if you endanger your life?" There was a bold challenge reflected in Esme's golden eyes.

"I abide by the same rules as the rest of the family." He gave a slight nod as he stared deeply into her eyes. "If I transgress then I shall bow to your authority. No questions asked; no excuses given."

As gently as possible, Carlisle drew his mate closer. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her tense as he lifted her off her feet.

"Sh. It's okay. Everything is alright, grá mo chroí. There is no need for that," he softly commented as she began to struggle against him. Carefully, Carlisle sat Esme upon his right knee as he hugged her tightly until the grip of panic began to slip slightly. "Hush. No harm shall ever come to you, my dearest."

Venom tears suddenly welled up in her eyes as a stricken expression came over her face.

"Oh, Esme, darling, what's this all about?" He cradled her head against his chest as the tears escaped to soak his shirt. "Shh." Gently threading his fingers through her silky hair, he attempted to comfort his distressed mate as sobs shook her frame.

She muttered something inaudible even to his sensitive hearing causing him to ask her to repeat herself.

With a sniffle, Esme lifted her head from the cradle of his shoulder and repeated in the barest of whispers, "You said that you would never….You promised that I would never have to…. It's not supposed to ever be like it was with Charles. You promised me Carlisle. You gave me your word."

* * *

Carlisle wandered the halls of Trinity Hospital, his latest employer following his and Edward's move to Ashland, enjoying the relative peace and quiet. The people here were cordial enough and as usual he was welcomed with open arms as he was one of the few doctors who didn't complain when it came his turn to take the night shift. Most used their families as excuses for not being able to pull their rotation, but the handsome young doctor with the odd colored eyes had no family save his adopted nephew who had recently lost his parents in the recently ended Spanish Influenza pandemic.

For the most part, the doctor kept to himself as he went through his daily tasks of tending to the ill and injured, often appearing more like an apparition instead of a corporeal manifestation of compassionate care.

This afternoon he found himself down in the lower reaches of the hospital to escape the attention of a rather forward member of the nursing staff. Carlisle was always courteous as he turned away the familiar advances, but he was beginning to feel that he might have to become rude this time; a thought that vexed him like no other. He detested impoliteness in others and now he was the one toying with the idea of being uncivil to counter the nurse's own impertinence.

With a sigh, he slipped through a door and into a chilled dimly lit room. He had needed a quiet place to think and could fathom of no better spot that he might remain undisturbed than the morgue. The scents of antiseptic and the onset of human decay assaulted his senses, but the years of exposure to such things had turned them into nothing more than a minor inconvenience.

Sitting on a rolling stool near the counter, he leaned forward with his elbows propped on his knees as he cradled his head in his hands. It was at that moment that he heard it. Looking around in the near darkness, Carlisle saw no movement and felt certain that he was alone. No human would be able to see as he could without aid of the lights and few among the staff would spend any more time than necessary in the cold dank room, yet there it was again. It was quiet, muffled and weak, but the sound was distinct. Somewhere among the cadavers was a faintly beating heart.

Following the sound, Carlisle soon found its source in a young woman laid out on a gurney and covered by a crisp white sheet. The toe tag listed cause of death as severe blunt trauma from a fall from a cliff; age and name unknown.

He couldn't allow the woman to suffer a slow death in this cold and lonely place. The weak struggle of her heart and nearly imperceptible breath told him that death was near. There was no saving her, but he could offer her a final kindness in a swift end to her pain. A dislocation of the neck to sever the spinal cord, a reasonable injury given the listed cause of death, would be all that it would take and her suffering would cease.

Slowly he pulled back the sheet and placed his hands around her head when something in that pale face stirred his memory. Instead of the broken body that lay before him, Carlisle saw the warm chestnut colored eyes and bright smile of a freckled face farm girl who had an unfortunate disagreement with a tree.

Whisking the sheet away, he ran his hand along her lower leg until his experienced fingers located a calcified knot where the fracture had healed some ten years ago.

His impeccable memory easily recalled her name. Esme. Esme Anne Platt. The rambunctious sixteen year old spy from Ohio.

Glancing quickly around the room, Carlisle suddenly found himself horrified. How could anyone put a warm still living being among the cold stiff dead to pass her final moments?

Scooping her into his arms, the doctor raced up the stairs and found an empty room in which to place her.

The soft afternoon light streaming in through the window was much better suited to the beaming girl she had once been.

Gently he took her wrist as he searched for a pulse to verify the languishing heartbeat. It was there, but it was so very faint. He also noted that her skin felt nearly as cold as his, a sure indicator that her remaining time was drawing to a close. Death was already calling to the precious young woman and the only one standing in the way was the quiet fair haired doctor.

The battered and broken woman groaned slightly commanding the doctor's complete attention.

"Esme. Can you hear me, little one? Esme, sweetheart, can you open your eyes and look at me?"

Her eyes fluttered as she tried to comply before she closed them tight as a violent cough shook her fragile body. Bright red blood tinted her lips as she coughed again before laying back with a pained moan.

"I'll get you some morphine, grá mo chroí. It will help alleviate the worse of the pain."

He knew that it was a futile act, but he could not watch her suffer. While he searched the small medicine cabinet in the room his mind questioned him. Why had he used that term in regards to the young woman? He knew well what it meant, but even the language itself was nothing more than a memory for him and yet the term of endearment just felt right.

Filling the syringe he returned to her bedside.

"This will only sting for a moment."

As he took her arm she used what store of energy she still possessed to shake her head.

"But it will help make you more comfortable."

"Doctor Cullen?" Her voice was so weak that it tore out his heart to listen to her struggle.

"Shh. Yes, Esme, it's me. I'm surprised that you remember me." He smiled as he willed his tears away.

"Could…could nev… never forget." Another cough appeared to cause her rib to further perforate her lung as more blood bubbled on her lips.

"Shh.. don't try to talk, sweetheart. You need to save your strength to get well."

Swallowing the bloody spit, she smiled as she gazed into the warmth of his gentle eyes. "You can't …." She drew a rattling breath. "Can't fix this one, Doctor Cullen. Too late."

He cupped his hand against her cheek as she gasped for another breath while he prayed it wasn't her final one.

Her eyes began to glaze over as she rapidly slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Happy," came a faint breathless whisper. " To see." The wet cough that was stealing her breath and with it her life feebly rattled once more. "You one last time."

Carlisle watched as she started to slip away. He had seen so many deaths over the centuries that he was well aware of the signs. A change in the sound of the breathing just before the death rattle. A distinct scent that stirred the predator carefully caged within. The injustice of it all ripped at his soul. Someone so young and full of life with so much left to give should not go out like this. He felt the same helplessness that had tortured him during the influenza outbreak, but what could he do?

The predator that stayed crouched in his chest growled quietly. He couldn't. He couldn't condemn her like that. _But it's better to let her die? You are the only one who can help her now. Do it now or lose your heart forever._

* * *

Esme smiled up at her hero, the doctor who had given her a new life. It would take time for her to settle into this rather unique existence, but the future suddenly looked bright. In the doctor, she had a teacher, companion and defender. She had nearly endless years ahead of her, a world of possibilities and best of all was the fact that no one would ever hurt her again. The pain of the transformation and altered diet seemed like a small price to pay for the promise of such a wondrous adventure.

When she had confided in Doctor Cullen about the situation that had led to her suicide attempt he had been sympathetic. The loss of a child was tragic to one as compassionate and family minded as Carlisle. He appeared remorseful as he explained that her new existence did come with another price; she would be barren for the rest of her lifetime.

The idea of never being able to have a child was crushing, but the sorrowful expression that darkened the doctor's face was enough for Esme to see that children and family meant as much to him as it did to her. She resolved to find a way for them to form a family of their own. He spoke of his 'nephew' with joyful exuberance that only a son could bring. Perhaps that was the key to solving their dilemma. After all, orphans had always existed and a doctor most certainly had the means to provide a loving home for those less fortunate. Yes, there were other ways to share your life with children. She and the doctor would find one that worked best for them. There was nothing to stand in the way of them discovering happiness with one small exception.

Carlisle listened intently as Esme shared her story with him, but when she spoke of Charles, about the abuse that she had suffered at the scoundrel's hands, a deep frightening growl had exploded from the doctor. It took all of the doctor's unshakable willpower to prevent himself from hunting the man down and completely destroying him. His eyes went jet black as each incident revealed proved more abhorrent than the last. When Esme had come to the end of her horrific tale, Carlisle stood and paced the small room as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. The idea of Esme being harmed was infuriating and sickening at the same time. Were it up to him, Charles would have taken his last breath some time ago; preferably before he ever had a chance to harm any woman, let alone sweet Esme.

The doctor stalked back to Esme and dropped to his knees at her feet. It was at that moment that he gave her his word.

Taking her hands in his, he gazed into the crimson eyes of the woman he hardly knew, but already loved more than life itself as he spoke with quiet determination.

"I will always protect you. No one will ever harm you again, Esme and any man who would dare try will pray for death before I'm through with him. The person does not exist who may touch you without your permission. You and Edward are my family and my life; there is nothing that I won't do to see you safe and happy."

* * *

Heaving a deep breath, Carlisle gently brushed a lock of hair out of his frantic mate's ebony eyes, noting how quickly they had changed indicating her extreme stress. "I did give you my word, dear heart, and I have every intention of keeping it."

"But you said that you would protect me. You said that you would never allow me to be hurt."

"And I stand by that conviction, Esme. I will never let any sort of harm come to you, but when you threw yourself into that fire, heedless of the danger, you became a threat to your own safety. From my side, it would appear that punishment is required to protect you from yourself. Hopefully, it will give you something to think about before you endanger your life again."

She wiggled out of his arms, slipped off his lap and back onto her feet. "The danger was minimal. My speed gave me an advantage so I knew that I would be safe."

Carlisle stood and placed his hands on his hips as his anger flared. "You knew nothing of the sort. You simply managed to get lucky, Missy and that is all there is to it. There is no telling when that luck will run out. Out distancing fire is not something to gamble with. There will always come a point where you will lose."

"I knew that I would be safe," she repeated, hoping that the repetition would make the statement true.

"Es-me Anne Cullen," Carlisle growled. "Are you even listening to yourself? Would you still view that situation as safe if it was Rose or Edward dodging in and out of a flaming metal box?"

Esme crossed her arms as she glared hard into her mate's fiery eyes. She remained silent for a moment then hissed through clenched teeth, "Yes."

Carlisle threw his hands up in the air as he turned slightly away from his wife. "Oh dear God, you have taken leave of your senses." Turning back he pinned her with a stern look. "It's either that or you are lying to me, neither of which, I might add, bode well for you, young lady."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Come here, Esme." His voice was as soft as ever, but there was a steel edged strength behind his words. He was still her loving mate who would happily die in her place, but now he was also her coven leader.

Esme shuddered. He had never used that tone with her and she didn't like it one bit. "I am not a child, Carlisle. You cannot speak to me as if I am."

"Esme, come here," he repeated as he pointed to a spot before him that he wished her to take. When she remained stubbornly just out of his reach, Carlisle lowered his head as he sighed. "You're right. You are not a child. Not one of the children would ever challenge me as you are doing right now."

"Carlisle, I would follow your lead to the ends of the earth, but this…."

"Is defiance of a direct order."

"You are ordering me?"

"I would prefer that I didn't have to, but you are leaving me with no choice."

"You have plenty of choices, Carlisle, the easiest being to forget this nonsense and let's just go home."

"You know that I can't do that."

"Fine. If this is the only thing that will set your mind at ease, do it," Esme snarled angrily. "But know this, Carlisle Cullen, regardless of what you do to me; I will take that same chance every time if it stands to save someone's life."

"NO You Will NOT If It Stands To Take Yours."

Grabbing his mate by the upper arm, Carlisle spun her away from him and delivered several firm stinging swats to her backside while she protested loudly.

Releasing his grip, he freed Esme who stumbled a few steps back before slapping his face with the speed of a viper strike.

Carlisle closed his eyes for a moment and ground out, "Go back to the car."

"Like hell, I'm going to ride home with you. I'll walk."

Before she could take a step, he grasped her wrist firmly and pressed his keys against her palm.

"Take the car. I'll walk home."

"Fine!" Yanking free from his hold, she stormed off back towards the road without a backward glance.

A few minutes later, Carlisle heard the engine roar as the car sped away down the road.

With a defeated sigh, the coven leader shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets and slowly walked back towards the road. He reasoned that he needed the time to cool down, but if he was honest with himself, the reason for his slow pace was more due to the heavy weight of his conscience.

Carlisle was disgusted with himself. He had allowed his emotions to override his better judgment which led to him striking his wife and he didn't have any idea how he would be able to correct this grievous error. He knew that he owed Esme an apology though there was no guarantee that she would accept it since he was only sorry that he acted out of anger; the act itself he felt no remorse for. He had promised to protect her and this was an attempt at protecting her from herself. At the memory of her declaration to continue her foolhardy actions Carlisle felt his ire begin to rise again.

Growling softly, he shook his head to try to chase away his worry and frustration. That was something that wouldn't serve his purpose at all. He had to find a way to soothe things over with Esme and step one was to remain calm. If he couldn't control himself, he couldn't expect her to listen to reason. She was acting like a petulant child, but he was not exactly the picture of maturity at the moment either.

_A man does not address his problems by lashing out violently; he reasons his way to a solution. _Once again the low growled rolled in his chest, but this time the frustration was firmly aimed at himself.

It was quite some time before the house came into view and over that time, Carlisle's emotions had alternated between frustration and repentance. As he made his way up the winding walkway leading to the front door, he felt a calmness wash over him and his control return in its fullest.

"Papa, if I may, I would suggest that you stay clear of upstairs for a spell. Last time I checked on her she was still mighty hot."

Jasper and Alice were relaxing on the front porch swing as Carlisle stepped up to them. The pained expression in his son's eyes told the elder that his boy was seeking refuge from his mother's emotional tempest by distancing himself as best as he could without leaving the grounds. It was also apparent that Jasper was willingly suffering so he would be close enough to be of assistance to keep his parent's emotions set at a more even keel.

"Thank you, Son. I'll take that advice to heart." Carlisle leaned against the railing as he bowed his head and sighed. "I take it that your influence didn't help your mother."

Jasper ducked his head as a sheepish look crossed his face. "It took the edge off, but then once she realized what was going on she told me off but good. I'm afraid this one might have to blow over on its own and I have no idea how long that is going to take."

Carlisle groaned quietly.

"It won't take long." Both men turned their attention to the bright little pixie curled on the swing. "Daddy, you just need to talk to Momma. She will listen, but you have to listen to her, also. As long as you listen to her concerns you'll be able to alleviate them and make everything work out fine."

"I don't know, Alice. The way I handled myself is inexcusable."

Hopping off of the swing, Alice stood before her dejected father and placed her small hand lightly against his cheek. "You were worried, which is perfectly understandable. Both of you were a little bit right and a little bit wrong. Just go talk to her. You'll see."

While Carlisle could tell that Alice was speaking from the knowledge gleaned from one of her visions, the expression on Jasper's face made him question the validity of his little girl's words. Still, he had never known Alice to be wrong.

"Alright, I'll go up and talk to her. You two might want to clear out for a while. Depending on how things go, this is very unlikely to be a good environment for Jasper."

"But, I can…"

"Son, I appreciate your sacrifice more than you will ever know, but I believe you've done all you can for us now." Carlisle gave Jasper's shoulder a squeeze as he faintly smiled. "Besides, I'll need you in top form to put out the flames after your mother is through with me. Now go on. Alice said it will be fine and I believe her so there is nothing to worry about."

Jasper nodded once before allowing Alice to pull him up from the swing.

Standing on her tip toes, Alice gave Carlisle a kiss on the cheek. "The others are already out so you have the house to yourselves. Trust your instincts, Daddy. They never steer you wrong." With a wink, Alice dragged Jasper off the porch and across the yard leaving Carlisle to face his riled up wife alone.


	2. One Must Know Love

"Trust my instincts." Carlisle snorted as he slowly ascended the stairs. "That's what got me into this mess to begin with."

At the top of the stairs, the patriarch drew a deep breath picking up the scent of his mate. A low rumbling purr sounded in the depths of his chest as he felt his passion ignite as it always did whenever he caught her scent or heard her gentle lyrical voice.

_Get a grip on yourself, Carlisle. You might as well hang that thought up right now__._

He followed her scent as it grew ever stronger while he made his way down the hall towards their bedroom. With his head bowed slightly he knocked lightly on the door.

"Esme, my love, may I come in?"

"Do whatever you want, Carlisle. Isn't that your right as Lord of the Manor anyway? You don't need to ask for permission to do anything. Everything and everyone under this roof belongs to you and are only here to serve and do your bidding."

The sharp bitterness of her tone took him by surprise causing Carlisle to wince. With a grimace he closed his eyes and stilled his hand on the knob while leaning his forehead against the cool wooden surface of the door.

_You deserved that. You've acted like a controlling ass. Did you really think that she was going to just accept you back with open arms after that stunt?_

Bracing himself for the full impact of his wife's rage, the patriarch slowly opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room that so seamlessly reflected his mate's mood. Usually the floor to ceiling windows welcomed the warm life giving sun, but Esme had drawn the curtains in what he assumed to be an attempt to block out the world while she laid curled up beneath the vintage quilt that decorated their bed.

The unbidden purring came again forcing Carlisle to cough in an attempt to cover up his inappropriate response to seeing his wife in their marriage bed. With a mild shake of his head he drove off his lustful thoughts as he returned his focus to the matter at hand.

"My heart, we need to talk."

"I don't feel like talking to you right now, Carlisle."

For a moment Carlisle considered abiding by her wishes and retiring to his study. When she was ready to talk, she could come find him easily enough, but then something caught his attention. His mate's golden brown hair was damp from a recent shower and she had changed into one of his work shirts; the shirt that he had worn the previous day that still needed to be laundered.

_You are still angry, but maybe not quite as angry as you want me to believe, huh, my dearest treasure?_

A quick assessment also noted that Carlisle's pillow had found its way into his wife's arms as she cuddled it to her chest to envelope herself in his scent. She was using his essence to try to calm herself down.

"Sweetheart, may I join you."

"I already said that you can do whatever you want. There is no point in continuing to ask me, Carlisle. I'm just one of your underlings, anyway. It's not like my opinion matters in the least."

He felt his jaw tighten with frustration, but a slow deep breath relaxed the muscles and brought the patriarch a feeling of peace.

"It matters a great deal to me."

Kicking his shoes off, Carlisle crawled beneath the quilt and scooted up against his wife, allowing his arm to drape over her while propping himself up on his elbow.

Esme stiffened slightly at his touch, but didn't move away or try to shrug him off; something that Carlisle took to be a good sign.

"Are you alright, grá mo chroí? Did I hurt you?" When she didn't respond, Carlisle swallowed back the venom that his nerves caused to pool in his mouth. _Obviously, you have, Carlisle. _Quietly he amended his question as he trailed the back of his fingers along her cheek. "Are you in any physical pain?"

"No," she snarled quietly.

He breathed a soft sigh of relief. _Thank God for that small mercy._

"Honey, you don't have to talk, but I'll ask you to listen."

Hugging the pillow tighter, she gave a soft grunt, but didn't speak.

"I am so dreadfully sorry, Sweetheart. I don't know what came over me." Carlisle inhaled deeply then edited himself. "That's not entirely true. I do know. I was worried. You frightened me more than I have ever been frightened throughout my existence. I thought that I would lose you. Dearest one, you are truly my heart. I could not go on if anything would happen to you so I reacted out of that fear. This is something that I never should have done and I swear to you that I never will do anything like that again."

He kissed her shoulder, but Esme twisted ever so slightly clearly rejecting his attention.

Carlisle closed his eyes and allowed the sounds of her soft breathing to relax him slightly while he carefully chose his words.

"Esme, I am not Charles and I would never subject you to abuse. I love you far too much to ever do something as loathsome as that. I have no wish to rule you with an iron fist, nor do I expect for you to follow me blindly. I respect you for the loving, brilliant, creative and very spirited individual that you are. I adore that you challenge me because by doing so you cause me to work harder and make me a better person. With that said, I must stress that the rules that are in place for this family to follow are geared towards the protection and wellbeing of us all and they must be obeyed by every member without exception."

Opening his eyes, Carlisle gazed lovingly at his mate. If she could only have seen the incident through his eyes and experienced the absolute terror that took hold of him at the thought of her being taken away from him forever, maybe then she would understand. His breath caught in his chest as that same fear raced through him once again to chill the venom in his veins.

Catching a lock of her golden brown hair, he twirled it around his finger as he forced himself to breathe before he continued to speak in a gentle soothing tone.

"I don't feel that any of the rules are superfluous, but if you disagree I am more than willing to hear your complaints and work towards a revision that we can both agree on. I absolutely welcome your input, my love. I am proud to have you at my side and can't hope for a better person to help me lead this family. If I have made you feel inferior in any way, all I can do is apologize and promise to make a conscious effort to prevent that from ever occurring again."

Esme shifted while muttering into the pillow, "You treated me as though I were a child. You made me feel like a lesser being. You made me feel like your subordinate instead of your partner, Carlisle."

"That was never my intention, love. I sincerely regret causing you to feel that way." He ran his hand lightly up and down her arm. "While I stand behind the truth of my statement that you are my creation, my child and therefore my responsibility, in my eyes you are so much more than me. Without you, Esme, I would cease to function. Without you, my soul would be lost."

"Humph. Then you should be more careful with how you treat me, Carlisle Cullen. I don't have to stand for your mistreatment and I won't accept it from you again."

Her words stung him more than any slap ever could.

"Mistreatment?" Carlisle nearly choked on the word as he whispered it and gave it new life in his voice.

"What else would you call it?" Shrugging his arm away, she rolled over to face him, her eyes black and hard with anger. "You struck me, Carlisle. You hit me in anger; something that you swore to me you would never allow anyone to do. Apparently that all-encompassing 'anyone' did not include you."

Carlisle closed his eyes as he cringed at his mate's sharp tone only to have her lightly slap his cheek.

"Look at me, Carlisle," she demanded with a soft growl.

With a heavy heart and deep sigh, he met Esme's shimmering tear glazed eyes.

"Never again. You will never lay a finger on me in anger again. I lived the better part of four years in fear of a man, I'll be damned if I am going to do the same for an eternity." There was a spark of fire in her eyes that tears could not quench. "Should there be a next time, Carlisle Cullen, you'll find yourself being fitted for a prosthetic because I will take the offending appendage off and burn it. Count on that."

Carlisle drew back slightly as he gazed in shock at the ferocity of his normally gentle mate. "Esme, I…."

She reached out and placed two fingers against his lips to silence him.

"I know, Carlisle. Just don't let it happen again." She held his gaze for several breaths before softening her tone. "Promise me."

Taking her hand carefully in his, he removed her silencing fingers from his lips and gently grazed her smooth pale skin with a light kiss.

"I give you my word, Esme Anne Cullen, that I will never lay a hand on you in anger or may my life be forfeited."

"Dismemberment before death, Carlisle. I would prefer to keep you alive. Death is too easy anyway. It would be much more fulfilling to torture you."

Carlisle looked stricken for several seconds before heaving a soft sigh of relief as the slightest of smiles graced Esme's lips.

Pulling her hand out of his, Esme raked her fingers through Carlisle's hair pushing it back out of his face.

Closing his eyes, the patriarch bowed his head and leaned into his wife's touch as he accepted this moment of reprieve.

"Carlisle, we do still need to talk."

The hair at the nape of his neck bristled at her quietly spoken words, but drawing a breath he forced himself to look at his wife while mentally preparing for the next round of his chastisement.

"I thought that you weren't in the mood to talk to me."

"I've changed my mind. It is a woman's prerogative, you know?"

"So I have heard." Carlisle's mind tried to stay alert and focused as it worked to prepare for the next tempest, but Esme's gentle stroking of his hair was causing his body to relax of its own accord.

"Carlisle, I was weak in body and spirit when I became Charles' victim. I am no longer that same person and I don't wish to return to that state. Please understand that. It's the reason that I reacted as I did."

Carlisle glanced at his beautiful mate then gave her a slight nod. "I do understand that, Sweetheart. There is no reason for you to explain yourself to me. I don't want…."

Impulsively, Esme leaned over and silenced her mate with a kiss before pulling away to stare into his eyes.

"I am sorry that I slapped you, Carlisle. It seems just a tad hypocritical to condemn you while I find myself guilty of the same thing."

"Oh, Esme, no apology is necessary on your end. You've done nothing wrong. I more than deserved that."

"No, you didn't."

Carlisle cocked his head as he raised a brow.

"Okay, so maybe you did, but I deserved to be corrected as well."

His brow knitted as he leaned back away from her. "Esme?"

"What you said out in the woods was true, Carlisle. If any one of the children had pulled something like what I did, I would have demanded that you bring them to heel. That is if I didn't take matters into my own hands first."

She swallowed the lump in her throat that formed as she recalled the fearful expression that her mate had worn earlier at the roadside and then again in the forest. At the time, his anger had been her focus, but now once that dreaded emotion had abated in them both she was able to see more clearly.

"I'm sorry that I put you through that, Carlisle. I still don't believe that I would have reacted any different, nor do I feel that a spanking is going to change that fact, but it does seem only fair that I accept the same discipline that the rest of the family is subject to under similar circumstances."

A soft groan rumbled in Carlisle's throat as he rubbed his eyes. "My Love, you don't have to do this."

"I know that I don't have to, Carlisle. I do trust you when you say that this afternoon's incident will never reoccur. As that is the case, you will never force me to do anything against my will, correct?"

"Absolutely."

"Therefore, you aren't forcing me to do anything right now. This is me, giving my consent and being willing to accept the consequences of my actions as they fall in line with the consequences faced by the rest of my family. Fair is fair, lover. If the children are required to accept a sore backside for their errant ways and you're willing to face my fury should you become foolish enough to break the rules…," Esme nodded slightly as her eyes sparkled at the odd prospect. "Then I am willing to submit myself to the established Cullen form discipline for what I've done."

"Esme." Carlisle shook his head slightly.

"Carlisle." She nodded in response as she watched his every move expectantly.

With a sigh he rolled onto his back and slipped his right arm beneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling searching for some divine inspiration to help decide on the right path to take. His sense of justice groused that Esme was no different from his other "children" and needed to be taught a lesson in personal safety. Another voice that had been given life by the guilt that he felt over his earlier reaction told him that it was wrong to subject his mate to punishment regardless of the reason or her acceptance of his discipline.

While the debate continued on in his head, Esme snuggled under his free arm and up against him as she closed her eyes. Rubbing her arm gently, he listened to her breathing slow and deepen as she finally allowed herself to relax.

They remained this way for quite some time with Carlisle unwilling to destroy the tranquil scene, but eventually he accepted his role in the dance and acknowledged what had to occur. He felt certain that the children would be returning soon though he knew that Alice would try her best to keep them at bay. It wouldn't be fair to them nor was the continual delay fair to Esme and himself.

Stirring slightly, he brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Sweetheart, I don't think you know what you're asking for."

Her golden eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him for a moment before nodding. "I do understand. I've tended to each of the children after such experiences. I don't expect things will be much different with the exception that I will be the one in need of someone to kiss the tears away."

His breath came out in a soft huff as he studied her closely.

"Carlisle, this might come as a surprise to you, but I have been spanked before apart from our little games. My memory may not be the best, but I do recall a few of those trips to the barn with my father. He didn't want to have to repeat these outings any more than I did so he made sure to make a strong impression on my rear. I don't expect things to be any different than they were back then." The skeptical look in his eyes caused her to smile slightly as she placed her hand against his cheek. "You love me just as much and will continue to love me after. That's all I need to get me through this and then we can put today's events to rest and have a fresh start."

"But will you still be able to find it in your heart to love me?"

The barest of a frown creased her forehead and darkened her eyes. "What sort of question is that?"

"An honest one, my love. I do fear that if I do this our relationship will change for the worst and that you won't be able to continue to love me. I can't bear the thought of you coming to view me in the same light as you did Charles."

Esme's eyes narrowed. "Carlisle Cullen, if you really believe that I would stop loving you, maybe it's you who needs his hide tanned for doubting his wife's love and devotion. There is nothing, and I do mean, nothing that can stop me from loving you. Even when I was furious with you, my love never waned and it never shall. "

Drawing a deep breath, Carlisle held the useless air in his lungs while he considered his mate's words and the expression on her face. Finally with a slow release of the held breath, he nodded before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"I don't doubt you, mo shíorghrá, I just fear losing you so much."

"Isn't that why I'm being punished in the first place?"

Carlisle snorted out a soft laugh. "Why yes it is, little Miss."

"So what's the problem, love?"

With a shake of his head he felt his reluctance leave him. "The problem is that you have been a very naughty girl, Esme Anne, and have earned a first class spanking."

"I always do aim for the best of everything," she countered cheekily with a grin before the gravity of what was to happen fully hit her. "Do you want us to head over to the study? Will you be more at ease in a formal setting? That way we can keep the bedroom the relaxing fun filled oasis it's supposed to be," she offered helpfully as she began to feel the first twinges of nervousness.

Carlisle thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I think the informality might actually help me, if it doesn't have a negative effect on you, that is."

Esme stifled a laugh as she cocked her head to the side. "It doesn't matter one bit to me, Carlisle. I think I'm going to feel a little negative regardless of where my backside gets bared and blistered."

"I imagine you will." He nodded then looked at her solemnly. "Esme, I am going to need just a couple of minutes to collect myself. I'm going to ask you to go stand in the corner for just a few moments. Hopefully that will put us both in the correct state of mind to proceed." The dark look in her eyes caused him to amend his order quickly, "I'm not trying to treat you as a child, love. The lack of stimulus will help you reflect on your actions and clear your head while I do my best to do the same."

Slowly, his mate slid off the bed and padded quietly over towards the corner.

Carlisle once more found himself suppressing his lust filled purring as he allowed himself to glance at his penitent charge. She was so beautiful but now there was something of the cute little sassy girl that he romanced in play coming through into their real life. The behavior was something that he couldn't allow, but the attraction of seeing his bad little girl, barefoot dressed in only her panties and his dress shirt with her damp hair hanging down to veil her face as she leaned into the corner, was undeniable.

Sighing inwardly, Carlisle chided himself for his inability to control his thoughts and emotions when he needed that control the most.

Sitting up on the side of the bed, Carlisle allowed the coven leader a bit of freedom as he focused on the task ahead. He wanted to be lenient, but he needed to be stern. Placing his elbows on his knees, he cradled his head and took several deep breaths. _She could have been killed so easily because of this foolishness. A sore backside is nothing in comparison to what could have happened. Esme has already accepted the fact that she is to be punished; now you have to do the same and be strong for her._

Running both hands through his hair, Carlisle raised his head, a look of sad determination etched on his face.

"Esme, when you're ready, please join me."

At her mate's call a shiver ran up Esme's spine. Was she really going to be able to go through with this? Carlisle had spanked her before in play, but this was serious and to be honest, she was scared. She knew that her lover would never harm her and the decades of reassuring the children after they had a run in with Carlisle's hand taught her that he was certainly not abusive and always in control of himself. He would keep her safe, but he would have her sitting uncomfortably for quite a while.

_You made the decision to be defiant knowing full well what that would get you. Now it's time to pay the piper, Bunny. Come on and let's get this over with. _Her father's words from a lifetime ago suddenly echoed in her head as Esme turned away from the dull wall to face her executioner.

Carlisle held out a hand to his mate beckoning her on.

With feet that felt like lead, Esme shuffled over towards Carlisle suddenly finding it much more difficult to meet his eyes. Maybe it was her fear of seeing his disappointment that caused her reluctance or maybe it was the guilt over her actions having put her beloved in the position to feel that she deserved to be punished. She couldn't be sure, but something was making this much harder than it should have been.

Coming to stand between her husband's knees, Esme bowed her head as her anxiety peaked and butterflies came alive in her stomach.

"Dear heart, look at me, please."

Slowly raising her head she met his eyes. They were dark with worry, but shone with nothing but the deep devotion, love and respect that he held for her.

"Sweetheart, you are about to pass the point of no return. Are you absolutely certain that you want to go through with this?"

Esme sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth as she thought for several moments before nodding. "I don't want to do it, but I think it's warranted. I was the one who brought up the practice of Domestic Discipline anyway so I might as well put up or shut up." Nervously she grinned at her mate, but was a bit surprised when he didn't return her smile.

He stared deeply into her eyes. "Esme, this is not going to be like one of our games. I need to make sure that you understand that before we continue. There will be no safewords here. This is serious, sweetheart. This is meant to be punishment and for it to work as any sort of deterrent at all, it has to hurt. You won't be harmed, but you will feel my effort for at least the rest of the day." Closing his eyes for a second Carlisle drew a breath then looked back at his mate before adding, "And you will undoubtedly not be happy with me."

"Carlisle, I'm very well aware of how this works. I also know that I'm asking for this. It was your idea first, but it is my agreement that brings it about. I will never hold that against you."

Her mate inhaled deeply then, as Esme watched, the look in his eyes became determined and hard as the disappointment that she had feared swirled in their dark amber depths.

Carlisle's miscreant dropped her glaze only to feel a gentle tap beneath her jaw encouraging her to raise her head. Instead of giving into his unspoken request, Esme shook her head while squeezing her eyes shut.

"Esme Anne Cullen, I expect you to look at me when I speak to you. I suggest that you comply." His voice was quiet, but rang with authority.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Yes, you can."

When she still didn't respond, he growled softly before firmly gripping her arm and angling her slightly away to deliver a sharp swat to her backside.

Esme yelped from the sudden sting then found herself once again facing her husband.

"Disobedience is never a wise choice, young lady. You know this already. I should not have to remind you of that fact, but I will continue to do so if you insist on being defiant." Crossing his arms, Carlisle tilted his head as he gave her a stern look of disapproval. "Are you ready to follow my instructions?" Esme nodded quickly. "I trust then that this is one lesson that shall not need repeating."

"No, Carlisle. I will not give you a reason to repeat yourself."

Taking her hands gently in his, Carlisle gazed up at his mate. "That's what I want to hear, Little Miss." Carlisle broke his authoritative stance to give his wife a reassuring smile, before slipping back behind the austere façade of the Coven Leader. "Now, why is it that you find yourself in this unfortunate situation, young lady?"

Esme began to lower her eyes, but stopped herself before Carlisle could call her out on it. Clearing her throat she looked Carlisle straight in the eyes as she declared boldly, "I endangered my life in the service of rescuing others."

"Esme," Carlisle growled out in warning.

"Well it's the truth, Carlisle. Do you wish me to lie?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Carlisle groaned in annoyance. "No, my love, I do not want you to lie, but I would prefer that you show a little contrition."

"I have no reason to be contrite. Lives were in danger and there was no time to think, I simply had to act. No harm came from it."

"There is always time to think, my dear heart and the only reason that no harm came from it was because you got exceedingly lucky. Oh, thank God the children are not nearly as stubborn as you or I would never survive." Carlisle sighed in exasperation. "Esme, it is not my practice to punish the unrepentant, but for you I shall have to make an exception. Maybe a sore backside will help you find a bit of remorse for gambling with my greatest treasure."

Carlisle tugged his mate down over his left thigh and snugged her up tightly against his body. Once he had Esme settled and as comfortable as reasonably possible, he laid his hand lightly on her rear.

"Young lady, you have no idea how much I really wish there was another way to get through that hard head of yours, but since you refuse to listen to reason you leave me with precious few choices."

Steeling his nerve for what he needed to do, Carlisle raised his hand, but before he brought it down a soft cry halted him.

"Carlisle?" Esme's voice wavered as she whispered his name.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" His voice was soft soothing and gentle causing his tone to seem drastically out of place to his mate.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, Honey. My anger is long gone. I'm disappointed and a little bit hurt that you can't seem to understand why your behavior is an issue, but I am not angry. I wouldn't be comfortable enough to go through with this if I were." He rubbed her back as he tried to help her relax. "Esme, don't tense up, baby, or you only make this worse on yourself. Be mindful of your breathing. That will help a bit."

"This is not exactly a relaxing position to be in, Carlisle, but I'll try," Esme muttered quietly as she buried her head in her arms.

Carlisle gave his mate a few extra minutes to settle down before he spoke again. "Alright, love, it's time we get this over with." His hand rubbed one last lazy circle before she lost the pacifying sensation of his touch on her back as he moved his hand to rest lightly on her behind. "Esme Anne, why are you being spanked?"

"Because I broke a coven rule by putting myself in mortal danger."

"Good girl. That's a much better response."

Without further ado Esme heard Carlisle sigh quietly before his hand lifted only to return with a vengeance as he delivered a strong slap to her rump. A soft grunt slipped out at the impact, but she valiantly fought against the stinging pain as it blossomed across her rear.

Another swat followed by another mild muffled vocalization and Carlisle felt a bit of his worry fade. He eased into a rhythm that peppered his wife's bottom with blows that stung but did little damage to anything more than her pride.

Gradually, he built up both in speed and intensity until Esme was squirming over his knee trying to avoid the continual onslaught that lit an inferno that threatened to consume her backside.

"Stop, Carlisle. I can't take anymore. It hurts."

"Sweetheart, remember what I told you. There are no safewords in this and it is supposed to hurt," he reminded her gently without missing a beat. "That is the difference between play and punishment."

Esme kicked hard to try to dislodge herself from her husband's firm hold and earned herself a few smacks to the back of her thighs followed by the swift loss of the meager protection of her underwear for her efforts.

She gasped as the biting sting on her bare flesh proved to be harder to endure, but blinked back her tears until Carlisle's soft voice reached her over the sounds of his hand connecting with her bottom.

"Young lady, I don't ever want you to put yourself in this sort of danger again. You have no idea how worried I was when I saw you disappear into that car as it caught fire, but there is more to this transgression that I don't believe you have given a thought to."

Several rapid fire whacks of Carlisle hard hand brought a cry from his mate that caused his heart to crush with guilt.

"Esme, the most important factor to me is your safety because I treasure you above all else, but you also put this family in danger and I cannot allow that to ever happen again."

Taking in a gulp of air Esme shook her head as her hand shot back to protect her burning backside. "I… didn't endanger…. the family."

He paused in his attack on her buttocks and caught her hand to pin it to her lower back. "Yes, you most certainly did, Little Miss. You exposed our kind through your actions." He held her down, but didn't continue the spanking as he gave her a chance to concentrate on his statement.

"No, Carlisle. No, I didn't."

"Oh, didn't you? Well let's see, my sweet, you used your speed and strength to extract a human and her child from a burning car. The mother might not have had enough awareness to realize that during her part of the rescue, but she certainly would have noticed how you blurred back to the car, wrenched a crumpled door free, recovered her child and then blurred back towards her in the span of a second or two. Adrenaline rush can only explain so much, my love. If that woman mentions what she witnessed, we could be in for a world of trouble."

As the truth of his words rang in her head, Esme's found that she suddenly no longer wanted to fight Carlisle or the punishment that she had brought upon herself. A whimper clawed its way up her throat while she sniffled as a few tears leaked from her tightly shut eyes to rolled down her cheek.

"Do you finally understand why this behavior cannot continue, Esme?"

Meekly she choked out, "Yes, Carlisle."

"Then this will not be an issue in the future?" He punctuated his question with hard strokes to the tender weight bearing edge of her backside.

"No. I won't do it again Carlisle," she promised in a whine as her tears flowed freely. "I won't."

"What won't you do again, Honey?" Carlisle quizzed as his hand continued to increase the stinging of his mate's rump a little further.

"I won't endanger my family."

"Now answer my question again, Esme." He gave her several more whacks before allowing his hand to come to its final rest on her fanny. "Why did you just receive a spanking?"

Esme drew loud gasping breathes as she fought through her tears to find her voice. "I was… I was spanked for endangering myself and my family." She whimpered before adding, "I'm sorry and it will never happen again."

Carlisle pulled her up to sit in his lap as he hugged her tightly and kissed her tears away. "That's what I needed to hear, my heart. I love you so much that it hurts. I can't bear the thought of losing you or my family and if it takes a sore rear to prevent that, then so be it. I'll gladly accept your anger and hatred if I know that my correction will make you think twice the next time a foolish notion crosses your mind."

* * *

**AN:** Took longer than I thought so y'all will have to hang on for one more chapter to handle the after care and a bit of good loving for the parents; maybe Carlisle getting a little taste of his own medicine. ;-)

Yes, I do know that domestic discipline can be a bit hard to read, but it's where the characters decided to go. This chapter proved very difficult to write since I ended up dealing with an extremely reluctant disciplinarian. Carlisle decided that he would much rather have sex and if that meant letting Esme's little indiscretion slide, he was more than willing to do so. It's was Esme who pushed this one through, but only once she was sure that she was able to put Carlisle in his place first.

Domestic discipline and abuse differ in various subtle and not so subtle ways, but the main difference focuses on consent given. Technically, in the first chapter Carlisle did have some half ass consent from Esme, but he was still completely wrong for acting out in anger.

Special thanks to Splinter for putting up with this story and all my weirdness in general and a huge thanks to all my readers for... well pretty much the same. *grins*


End file.
